


Sparks

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: House Made [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco Goes To Durmstrang, Durmstrang Draco, Intense Eye Flirting, M/M, That Intense Durmstrang Entrance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: All heads turned towards the end of the hall where a line of students with fur-lined red cloaks marched in, pounding the end of their golden staff to the ground, causing sparks of light and heat to fly.At the charge was a blond student that that commanded everyone's, and especially Harry's attention.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: House Made [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/529414
Comments: 9
Kudos: 401





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as [**Floating**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785730).  
>    
>  The Durmstrang entrance always gave me good butterflies in my stomach, but then I thought "what if Draco was *there*" and I just lost my marbles imagining it. ~~So did Harry~~.

As soon as Dumbledore announced their welcome, the doors of the Great Hall flew open with a bang as wood slammed onto the stone walls. All heads turned towards the end of the hall where a line of students with fur-lined red cloaks marched in, pounding the end of their golden staff to the ground, causing sparks of light and heat to fly.

At the charge was a blond student: tall, not as rugged or burly as the others behind him. The heavy cloak over his shoulders made him look regal, and the belts around his torso emphasized how slender he was. His movements was graceful and strong, something uniquely his own. He carried such a commanding air that stole even his fellow Durmstrang students’ fire.

The staff came down with a heavy sound, bright sparks flying, and the blond’s mouth twitched upwards into a smile that was both casual and smug. He enjoyed every moment of it, reveled in the attention that was given to him, from the eyes that couldn’t dare to look away and to the jaws that hung in awe.

It was then that their eyes met, silver to emerald, and Harry felt like all the air was sucked out of him. The blond smirked, not tearing his eyes away even as he spun his staff expertly. Then he slammed the staff on the ground in front of him, his eyes shining with a devouring fire that made Harry’s knees go weak. The blond grinned wickedly, coyly looking away as he passed by the stunned Gryffindor, and as four Durmstrang students sprinted forward and presented an elaborate summersault.

The blond continued forward, slamming his staff on the ground, and only stopped a few paces away from Dumbledore. Then he spun around, holding out his wand to the corner of his mouth. Again, his eyes locked on Harry’s, and he blew on the tip of wand. An enormous line of fire sprang out, giving shape to a dragon that circled around him, and let out a loud roar before it burst into smaller flames and disappeared.

The blond bent down by his waist, everything about him was regal and commanding. He straightened up, giving Harry another look before stepping aside to let Igor Karkaroff walk past to greet Dumbledore.

Harry inhaled sharply, suddenly thankful that he hadn’t been standing up after the Beauxbaton students made their entrance. He would’ve made a spectacle fool of himself when those eyes held him in place and devoured him. He never knew one look could ever do that to a person, magic or not, yet here he felt his very essence being sucked out and all that was left was a smoldering heat.

He almost didn’t manage to stand, his knees still kept shaking, when Dumbledore had them welcome their guests with their school song. Thankfully, it was quite a ridiculous song that had no proper tune that Harry nor anyone minded when he stumbled over his words and often lost his tune.

As they were taking their seats however, Harry noticed that Hermione was giving him a knowing look. He flushed all the way up to his ears as he tried to glare at her to stop but failed, as he must have looked quite ridiculous and obvious. Even Angelina was giggling at his expense.

* * *

“Not even an hour since we’ve arrived, and you’ve already got a crush,” Pansy teased haughtily, smirking up at Draco. “And don’t even try to deny it, everyone knows. You totally missed your mark there—thank Merlin, Karkaroff didn’t tear your head off for messing up our entrance.”

“He wouldn’t dare, not here, at least.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest, eyes surveying the hall and landing on the back of one messy haired brunet. “And what can say? He was cute.”

“I noticed—big doe eyes but,” Pansy scrunched up her nose in distaste, “he could use some product on that hair, and a new pair of glasses. He has nice skin, though. Clearly, too young for you.”

“Oh please, age is just a number, need I remind you of your parents?”

“It sounds a lot better when you’re both adults, not when one is barely out of the schoolroom and the other just a year short of being an adult. But you do you, I suppose…or rather, you do boys. Little boys.”

“He doesn’t look too little.”

“Urgh. The mental imagery is enough to give me nightmares for weeks. Do stop being a lovesick fool, Draco. It’s unbecoming of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can also find me on [**tumblr**](https://serikkun.tumblr.com/). I'm accepting fic requests and tarot fic requests (you drop a ship, and I draw five cards from my tarot deck which would be the prompt as to how the fic goes).


End file.
